a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular lamp system for an automotive vehicle.
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. Heisei 8-183385 published on Jul. 16, 1996 (which corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,590 issued on Jan. 27, 1998) exemplifies a previously proposed vehicular lamp system in which, during a vehicular turn (or cornering), both visibilities for a direction toward which a vehicle is turned (hereinafter, also referred to as a vehicular turn direction) and for its outside direction toward which the vehicle is un-turned are improved.
The previously proposed vehicular lamp system includes a fixed reflector and a movable (or displaceable) reflector in each of leftward and rightward headlamp apparatuses.
A light distribution pattern over which the fixed reflector distributes a light beam is a bright portion in a proximity to an optical axis and corresponds to a, so-called, center light. A light distribution pattern over which the movable reflector distributes light is a dim light radiation to a surrounding portion to the optical axis and corresponds to a, so-called, surrounding light portion.
Then, the previously proposed vehicular lamp system maintains the visibility toward the vehicular forward direction while increasing the visibility in the vehicular turn direction by pivoting the movable reflector toward the turn direction during the turn of the vehicle.